


Hiraeth

by supervengerslock



Series: Clanverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Din Djarin, Clan Kryze (Star Wars), F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Good Parent Din Djarin, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mandalorian Love Story, Moff Gideon is the Manda'lor, Near Death Experiences, OC is a Mandalorian Jedi, Obi-wan and Satine have a daughter, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnancy, Protective Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Hiraeth: a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was…Hiding and secrecy was all Arwen knew, her entire life she had to lie to everyone about her true identity as a Mandalorian princess, she could never be free. Until she meets Din Djarin, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, and she finds a home with him.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Clanverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032837
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Arwen sat in the cantina in her full black armor, her helmet sat to the side as she ate her first hot meal in weeks.

The cantina owner stopped when he saw her. “I thought you Mandalorians' weren’t supposed to remove those?”

She shrugged. “Different converts have different rules.”

The cantina owner walks away as Arwen takes another bite of her food.

Din took a seat across from Greef Karga. “I want my next job,” he says:

Karga hands him a puck. Din presses the button to reveal a hologram of a beautiful woman. Human. Red hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes.

“They call her The Princess,” Karga says.

“What’s her real name?” Din asks.

“No one knows.”

“What’d she do?” Din asks.

“She’s gotten on the bad side of many powerful men, stolen powerful objects.”

~

Arwen took a final bite of her food as the door to the cantina opened. The noise stopped and all eyes, except hers, were on the persona who just entered. A Mandalorian.

They watch as Din slowly walks up to Arwen’s table. “How much did they offer you?” she asks. “I’ll double it.”

“So, you know why I’m here,” he says. She turns to look at him. “You’re the Princess?”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Why? Not what you were expecting?”

He eyes the helmet sitting on the table. “You’re a Mandalorian?” he asks.

“I was. Before the Great Purge. I’ve been in hiding ever since then.”

“Stealing powerful objects from powerful people,” Din says.

“Hey, those objects are mine. They belong to me. So who’s the real thief here?” Arwen asks.

“You are,” Din deadpans. “Now, how are we gonna do this? I can bring you in warm…” He takes the blaster from his belt. “Or I can bring you in cold.”

She laughs. “Do you know why I’m such a high price bounty? Because they need me. Alive.”

“What’s so special about you?” Din asks.

“I know things.”

Din stares at her, intrigued. “Like what?”

“Like how to divert a bounty hunter.”

“What?”

She reveals the mythosaur pendant in her hand.

“Give that back.”

She smirks. “Make me.”

Din jerks the pendant out of her hand. “So, what did you steal, anyway?”

“A very powerful weapon. One that belongs to the Mandalorians,” she says before putting her helmet back on. “Still going to turn me in?”

“I…I cannot betray a member of the Creed. This is the way.”

“This is the way,” she replies. “What’s your name?”

“Din. Din Djarin.”

She shakes his hand. “Hi, Din Djarin, my name is Arwen Kryze.”

“The Princess?”

“Lower your voice!” she exclaims.

“Yes, I am… what you say I am,” she says, looking around to make sure no one is listening. “So now you understand why I did what I did.”

“Everyone said the royal family was killed in the Great Purge.”

“They were.. All except me. The sole heir to the throne of Manda’lor.”

“Then, what are you doing in this dump?” he asks. “Tatooine’s pretty far from Mandalore.”

“Hiding. This place is mostly moisture farmers, no one asks questions.My father used to live here… Before he passed.”

“You said the royal family didn’t survive.. That you were the only one,” Din says.

“My father wasn’t a Mandalorian.” Arwen decides to change the subject. “So, what are you going to do? Are they going to punish you if you don’t bring in the bounty?”

“Honestly, the guild probably won’t even notice. But I’d watch out for other bounty hunters,” Din says. He shakes her hand. “This is the way.”

“This is the way,” she repeats before watching him walk out of the cantina.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din meets Arwen again years later and enlists her help for a job.

Arwen was sitting at the bar of Mos Eisley Cantina. She’d been residing in Tatooine for a few months. It made her feel closer to her father, to know the place where he’d lived his last twenty years.

She was clad in all black beskar, her helmet sat aside to reveal her pale face, icy blue eyes, and fiery red hair. She took a sip of her drink as the door opened and as she saw the look on the bartender’s face, she turned to look. A Mandalorian. His beskar shown silver. He took a seat next to her at the bar.

“So, what clan are you?” She asks him.

“Excuse me?”

She show him her signet, the royal signet of the Clan Kryze of Mandalore. “I’m a member of the Kryze Clan.”

“But, your helmet??”

“Not every clan has the same rules. You know, during the Clone Wars, the Mandalorians adopted a more pacifistic approach, which allowed them to removed their helmets more and be free of the traditional warrior ways.”

“And your clan practices this?” Din asks.

“Most of my clan is dead. I was raised by my aunt, who did teach me the pacifistic ways that my mother practiced.”

“What about your father?” Din asks.

“He was not a Mandalorian,” she answers. “I’m Arwen, by the way. Arwen Kryze.”

“Din.”

Arwen takes a sip of her drink. “So, what’s your story, Din?”

“I wasn’t born on Mandalore. I was a foundling.”

“So, Din, what are you here for?” Arwen asks.

“I’m headed to a planet on the outskirts of the galaxy to get a package for a client. I could use some backup.”

Arwen finished her drink and set the glass down on the bar. “I’m in,” she says. She grabs her helmet and turns towards Din.

“Lead the way, Din.”

~

Arwen had her helmet on and her lightsaber drawn when she and Din entered the the scene. There was a hunter droid, and IG unit, she thought, and there was blaster fire everywhere.

She withdrew her lightsaber, the familiar yellow glow lighting up her face.

The Mandalorians entered the building, followed by the droid.

“Come on, sweetheart. We need that thing.”

“I’m not your sweetheart, Din,” she claps back. “It’s a child. A helpless baby.”

“It’s mine,” he answers.

Arwen chuckles. “I don’t see the resemblance.”

“Look, I’m taking this child, and unlike the droid here, I’m willing to take it alive. Now, you’re going to cooperate, or I’m going to shoot you.”

“No, we must terminate the child,” the droid says.

The droid gets ready to shoot the child, but before it does, Mando kills the droid.

The three of them were in Din’s ship after getting it back from the Jawas.

“Go rest in the bunk,” Din says, pointing towards the back part of the ship. “I’ll keep an eye on the kid.”

“All right, I’m going to rest. Good night.” She stands up and walks out of the cockpit.

Arwen wakes a few hours later, hearing voices coming from the cockpit. She sneaks towards the door to listen. It was a hologram message.

“Mando! I received your transmission. Wonderful news. Upon your return, deliver the quarry directly to the client. I have no idea if he wants to eat it or hang it on his wall but he’s very antsy. Safe passage. You know where to find me.”

“What was that?” she asks, entering the room. He jumps at her sudden appearance.

“Business, don’t worry about it,” he says.

She nods, still feeling a bit of unease.

The Child has unscrewed the knob of a lever and is chewing on it. Carefully, the Mandalorian takes the knob away.

“It’s not a toy,” he says. Arwen decides not to say anything until she comes up with a plan to get her and the Child out of there. She enters the room.

“Where are we?” she asks Mando as he places the Child back in the crib.

“Nevarro,” he answers.

Arwen exits his ship with Din, the crib with the Child floating beside them, and walks through town to a building. He knocks and the entry sensor appears. Then the door opens and two stormtroopers appear.

She looks at Din in alarm, one hand on the lightsaber in her belt.

They all enter the building. One of the stormtroopers grabs on to the crib.

“Easy with that,” Din says.

“You take it easy,” the stormtrooper says back.

“Where are they taking the Child?” she asks.

They enter the room where the client, a man from the former empire, gets up from behind the table with a tracking fob, approaching the floating crib.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” he says. The client and Dr. Pershing inspect the Child.

“No, don’t touch him!” she exclaims.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the client asks.

The client eyes the lightsaber on her belt.

“A Mandalorian Jedi? With ties to the Republic no doubt,” the client says. “We’ll take her as well.” The stormtroopers grab her.

“You betrayed me,” Arwen says to Din.

“Nothing personal, sweetheart. It’s all business,” Din says.

“Jerk.”

Dr. Pershing scans the Child on his machine. “Very healthy. Yes.”

“Your reputation was not unwarranted,” the client says to Din.

“How many fobs did you give out?” he asks.

“This asset was of extreme importance to me. I had to ensure its delivery. But to the winner…” the client takes the stacks of ingots and places them on the table. “…go the spoils.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“I brought you the Child and the Jedi,” Mando says. The client sighs before getting out two more stacks of ingots and handing them to Mando.

“You bastard!” Arwen exclaims as the stormtroopers take her away.

The Mandalorian watches as the floating crib with the Child disappears into the next room with Dr. Pershing.

“What are your plans for it?” he asks. “And the girl?”

“How uncharacteristic of one of your reputation. You have taken both, commission and payment.”

Din approaches and takes a couple of ingots to inspect them. “I want double.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“I brought you the Child and the Jedi,” Mando says. The client sighs before getting out two more stacks of ingots and handing them to Din.

“Is it not the code of the guild that these events are now forgotten? That Beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armor. Unfortunately, finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steel,” the client says.

Din places the two Beskar ingots back before exiting the building.

The stormtroopers tossed Arwen into a cell before locking the door.

“Ugh! I can’t believe him!” she exclaims. “Now, how am I going to get out of here?”

“Well, you could start by unlocking the door,” a voice says. Arwen turns around to see the force ghost of her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Father,” she says. “Are you here to give me advice? Help me get out of here? What is that child? What are they going to do with it?”

“Horrible things. You must protect him as you would your own.”

“I will, I promise,” she says. Her father disappeared. “Okay, I need a plan, and I need one fast,” she says to herself.

Din walks through town with the camtono, entering the underground tunnels to meet with the armorer. She takes out the Beskar ingots while other Mandalorians approach in the background.

“This amount can be shaped in many ways.”

“My armor has lost its integrity. I may need to begin again,” Din says.

“Indeed. I can form a full cuirass. This would be in order for your station.”

“That would be a great honour.”

“I must warn you, it will draw many eyes,” she tells him.

Paz Vizsla walks in and grabs one of the Beskar ingots. “These were cast in an Imperial smelter. These are the spoils of the Great Purge. The reason we live hidden like sand rats.” He tosses the ingot back on the table.

“Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strength,” the armored says.

“Our strength was once in our numbers. Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground one at a time. Our world was shattered by the Empire with whom this coward shares tables,” Paz Vizsla replies.

He steps forward and grabs onto Din’s helmet in an attempt to pull it off. Din fights back. They fight until they have each other at knifepoint and the armorer gets up.

“The Empire is no longer, and the Beskar has returned. When one chooses to walk the way of the Mandalore you are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life? Have you ever removed your helmet?”

“No,” Din answers.

“Has it ever been removed by others?”

“Never,” he answers.

“This is the way,” the armorer says.

“This is the way,” the mandalorians repeat.

“What caused this damage?” the armorer asks.

“A mudhon.”

“Then you have earned the mudhorn as your signet. I shall craft it.”

“I can’t accept. It… wasn’t a noble kill. I was… helped by an enemy,” he says.

“Why would an enemy help you in battle?” the armorer asks.

“They… did not know they were my enemy.”

“Since you forego a signet I shall use the excess to forge whistling birds.”

“Whistling birds will do well. Reserve some for the foundlings,” he replies.

“As it should always be. The foundlings are the future. This is the way.

“This is the way.”

“Whistling birds are a powerful defense against multiple enemies. Use them sparingly for they are rare.”

~

Din enters in his new full Beskar armor. Greef Karga discovers him walking towards him.

“Ah! Mando! They all hate you, Din. Because you’re a legend!”

“How many of them had tracking fobs?” he asks.

“All of them. ALL of them! But not one of them closed the deal. Only you, Mando. Only you. And with it, the richest reward this parsec has ever seen. Please, sit my friend,” Greef says.

Din takes the rifle off his back and sits.

“They’re all weighing the Beskar in their minds but not me. No. I, for one, I celebrate your success. Because it is my success as well. Hell… even I’m rich. Now, how can I show my gratitude to my most valuable partner?”

“I want my next job,” he answers.

“Next job? Take some time off. Enjoy yourself. I’ll take you to the Twi'lek healing baths.”

“I want my next job.”

“Sure. Fine. You hunters like to keep busy, right? Well, these,” he says, as he places bounty pucks on the table, “ are all far away.”

“The further, the better,” Mando answers.

“Well, take your pick. You’ve earned it.”

Din places one of the pucks on the table and turns on the hologram.

“Ah… that’s the best of the lot. A nobleman’s son. Skipped bail. Looks like you’re headed to the ocean dunes of Karnac.”

Din grabs the puck and gets up to leave, then halts.

“Any idea what they’re gonna do with it?” he asks Greef.

“With what?”

“The kid.”

“I didn’t ask. It’s against the Guild Code.”

“They work for the Empire. What are they doing here?” he asks.

“The Empire is gone, Mando. All that are left are mercenaries and warlords. But if it bothers you, just go back to the Core and report them to the New Republic,” Greef replies.

“That’s a joke.”

“Mando, enjoy your rewards. Buy a camtono of spice. By the time you come out of hyperdrive you will have forgotten all about it.”


	3. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has second thoughts and turns back to save Arwen and the Child from the group of ex-Imperials. Meanwhile, Arwen plans her escape.

He enters the Razor Crest. He turns on the controls in the ship, halting when reaching to grab the lever without its knob on the top. He slowly screws the knob on and proceeds to power up the ship. Then halts again. He powers everything down again and leaves the cockpit to march through town.

He reaches client’s building. He recons the surroundings and finds the discarded crib of the Child. From a rooftop, He listens in on a conversation.

“I don’t care. I order you to extract the necessary material and be done with it.”

“He has explicitly ordered us to bring it back alive,” the doctor says.

“Finish your business quickly, as I no longer can guarantee your safety.”

Din knocks on the front door. The entry sensor appears, which he breaks off to flush out the guard.

He enters the building by blowing out a wall and proceeds to clear the building room by room. He enters the room that holds the Child.

“No, no, no, no, please. Please. No. No, no!” the doctor exclaims.

Din shoots a hovering IT-O Interrogation Unit, then approaches.

“No, please. Please, don’t hurt him. It’s just a child. Please. No. No!”

Din grabs Dr. Pershing and tosses him to the side, then trains his blaster on him.

“Please. No. No, no!” he exclaims.

“What did you do to it?” Din asks.

“I….”

“What did you do to it?!” Din demands.

“I… I protected him! I protected him! If it wasn’t for me, he would already be dead!Please… please… please, please…”

“Where’s the girl?” Din asks.

“In the cells!” he digs in his pocket and pulls out a key, but when he looks up from cowering in fear, Din and the Child gone. With the Child in his arms, Din proceeds through the building.

Three stormtroopers were on his tail.

“Look, there!”

“Split up. We’ll flush him out.”

“Give it up! There’s no–“

He is taken down by Din before he can finish.

“Hey!”

Din enters the room where he had met the client. Stormtroopers enter from the otherside.

“Freeze! Don’t move! Hands up! Drop the blaster!”

“Wait. What I’m holding is very valuable. Here…” Din sets down the Child and his blaster slowly.

“Now turn and face me!”

Din engages the whistling birds.

“Stand up!”

The whistling birds fly out and kill the Stormtroopers. Din gathers up the Child and his blaster and exits the room to find the cells.

He reaches Arwen’s cell and blasts the door open. She was standing there, like she knew he was coming.

“It’s about time you got here,” she says.

“How did you-“

“I could feel it in the force. I guess you are a softie under that hard, metal exterior.”

“Come on, we gotta go,” he says, ignoring her comment.

Arwen and Din were walking through the town streets. Tracking fobs activate and bounty hunters start following them. They are finally stopped on the main street.

“Welcome back, Mando. Now put the package down.”

“Step aside. We’re going to my ship,” Din says.

“Hm. You put the bounty down and perhaps I’ll let you pass.”

“The kid’s coming with us,” Din replies.

“If you truly care about the kid, then you put it on the speeder and we’ll discuss terms.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Din asks.

“Because I’m your only hope,” Greef answers. Din looks over at Arwen and she nods in understanding, taking the Child from his hands. Din picks them both up and sets them on the speeder before he starts shooting and jumps on the speeder, hiding between the cargo.

“Drive!” he exclaims, pointing the blaster at the reluctant droid. “Drive!”

The speeder starts moving down the street, a blaster fight all around it. Finally the speeder is stopped by Greef Karga shooting out the droid pilot. From his hiding spot between the cargo, Din disintegrates a few bounty hunters, while Arwen protects the Child, and they take cover.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do: I’m gonna walk to my ship with the kid and you’re gonna let it happen,” Din says.

Greef starts waving bounty hunters to surround the speeder. “Nah… How about this: WE take the kid, and if you try to stop us we kill you and her, and we strip your bodies for parts.”

Arwen notices someone creeping up behind them. She takes out her lightsaber and strikes him. The bounty hunter, being larger, pins her down.

“Don’t hit the target!” Greed yells at him.

Arwen strikes the guy with her lightsaber and looks over at Din, ready to give up when the Mandalorians show up to help. Greef Karga looks on and flees.

“Get outta here. We’ll hold them off,” Vizla says to Din and Arwen.

“You’re going to have to relocate the covert,” Din tells him.

“This is the way,” Vizla says to them.

“This is the way,” Din and Arwen say in unison.

Din and Arwen gather up the Child and flee toward Din’s ship. Upon entering the ship, someone comes out of the shadows behind them. It’s Greef Karga.

“Hold it, Mando.”

Din and Arwen turn to see Greef Karga pointing a blaster at them.

“I didn’t want it to come to this. But then you broke the Code.”

Din shoots his grappling hook into a pipe which sprays out fumes, in which they disappear. Greef Karga shoots into the mist but eventually gets thrown back by a blast into his chest which Din shot through the mist. The Razor Crest takes off, leaving Greef Karga’s body behind, as well as the fight between the bounty hunters and the Mandalorians. Greef Karga though is not dead – the Beskar steel ingots saved his life.

Din and Arwen sit in the cockpit. A Mandalorian with a jetpack appears beside the ship, saluting Din and Arwen before dropping away again.

“I gotta get one of those…” Din says.

The Child comes up to the dashboard, reaching for the knob on the lever. Din unscrews it and gives it to the Child.

“Thank you, for everything, Din,” Arwen says.

“No problem, sweetheart.”

“Us Mandalorians, we gotta stick together,” she says.

Din nods. “This is the way.”


	4. The Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad crash on the ice planet Knownest, Arwen has to remove Din’s helmet to heal him.

Din was flying through the desert on a speeder, unaware of the trap being set for him not far ahead by the Jawas. He reaches the tripwire and wrecks the speeder, flipping him into the sand.

“Get the Child!” one of the Jawas says in their language. A Jawa grabs the child and puts a knife to his neck as Din stands up.

“Wait! Don’t hurt the Child. If you put one mark on him, there’s no place you will be able to hide from me. We can strike a bargain. There’s a lot of value in this wreckage. Take your pick. But leave the Child.”

The Jawas speak in their language and point to Din jet pack. He sets it down.

“Okay. Here. It’s yours. Take it. It’s okay.”

The Jawas let the Child go and he runs to Din, cooing when Din picks him up.

“You okay?” Din asks. The Child cpos again.

The Jawa tries to go off the the jet pack, which ejects the Jawa and goes back to Din.

~

Din walks into the Cantina to meet the mechanic.

“I don’t know. Looks like someone’s gonna be goin’ home empty-handed.”

“You finally found a Mandalorian and ya killed him?” the mechanic asks.

“He wasn’t Mandalorian. I bought this armor off of him, though.”

“What’d that set you back?”

“Killed the krayt dragon for him.”

“Oh. Is that all?” the mechanic asks sarcastically.

Din sighs. “He was my last lead on finding other Mandalorians.”

“Okay. Well, you might be in luck. Dr. Mandible says he can connect you with someone who can help you, if you cover his call this round. It’s what he said,” she says.

“What’s the bet?” Din asks.

“Five hundred.”

“That’s a high-stakes game.”

“Hey, he’s on a hot streak,” she says.

“Is the pot right?”

“Ha! Idiot’s Array! Pay up, thorax!”

“I thought you said he was on a hot streak?” Din asks.

“Oh. stop your cryin’. You’ll rust,” the mechanic replies. She turns to Dr. Mandible for a moment before turning back to Din. “All right. He says the contact will rendezvous at the hangar. They’ll tell you where to find some Mandalorians. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes.”

“All right, well, stop your mopin’. More importantly, did you bring back any of that dragon meat? Better not have any maggots on it. I don’t like maggots.”

~

“Hey, don’t overcook it, Treadwell,” she continues. “I like it medium rare! I’m not some Rodian, for crying out loud. All right, here’s the deal. A Mandalorian covert is close. It’s in this sector, one system trailing.”

“Are they the ones that left Nevarro?” Din asks.

“Don’t know. All I know is that the contact will lead you to them.”

“How much will it cost me?”

“Well, that’s the great news. It’s free. Aside from a finder’s fee, of course.”

“What’s the not-great news?”

“Nothing. It’s all great,” she says.

“Okay.”

“However, there is one small skank in the scud pie.”

“Which is?”

“The contact wants passage to the system.”

“Do you vouch for them?”

“On my life. She’s going to see her fiance.”

“Fine.”

“And… no hyperdrive.”

“You want me to travel sublight? Deal’s off.”

“It’s one sector over.”

“Moving fast is the only thing keeping me safe.”

“These are mitigating circumstances.”

“What do you mean “mitigating”? I’m not a taxi service.”

“I know, I know, I hear you. But I can vouch for her.”

The two of them look over as the contact walks into the hangar. Din’s eyes go wide as he realizes who it is.

She smirks at him. “Hello, Din.”

“So, you’re going to see your fiance?” Din asks.

“I already am,” she replies. “I missed you.”

The mechanic looks between them. “Wait, you guys are..”

“I thought you knew her,” Din says.

“I met her ten minutes before you walked in.”

“I thought you said you vouched for her on your life?”

“What can I say, I’m an excellent judge of character,” the mechanic replies. “I’ll just go..” The mechanic leaves the two alone. The Child reaches out for Arwen and she takes him.

“You were on Tatooine and didn’t think to visit your fiance?” Arwen exclaims. “You said two weeks, Din! Do you know how long it’s been?”

Din remains silent.

“A month and a half, Din! I thought you’d gotten yourself killed or something!”

“Sweetheart…”

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me, Din Djarin!”

“So, do you have information on the Mandalorians?” he asks.

“I do. They’re on a gas giant not far from here. At least from what I’ve heard.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Din asks.

~

“I’m gonna ask you to stay strapped in whenever you’re seated, though I know you’re not gonna listen to me,” Din says, rolling his eyes. “Traveling sublight is a bit dicey these days. Whether it’s pirates or warlords, someone either ends up with a nice chunk of change or your ship.”

“So, I’m gonna hit the rack. I’ve set the nav for our course. It’s gonna take a while. I recommend you get some rest,” Arwen says.

“Are you sure there are Mandalorians there?”

“Yes.” She picks up the Child. “Nap time.” She takes the Child into the bunk before going back into the cockpit with Din. She makes it just in time to see the two x-wings show up.

“What’s happening?”

“Razor Crest, M-One-Eleven. Come in, Razor Crest. Do you copy?”

“This is Razor Crest. Is here a problem?” Din asks.

“We noticed your transponder is not emitting.”

“Yes, I’m pre-Empire surplus. I’m not required to run a beacon,” Din answers.

“That was before. This sector is under New Republic jurisdiction. All craft are required to run a beacon.”

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll get right on it,” Din replies.

“Not a problem. Safe travels.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“And also with you. Just one more thing.”

Din shares a look with Arwen. “Yes?”

“I’m gonna need you to send us a ping. We’re out here sweeping for Imperial holdouts.”

“I’ll let you know if I see any,” Din replies.

“I’m still gonna need you to send us that ping.”

“ Well, I’m not sure I have that hardware online.”

“We can wait.”

“Yeah, I… Doesn’t seem to be working.”

“That’s too bad. If we can’t confirm you’re not Imperial, you’re gonna have to follow us to the outpost at Adelphi. They’ll run your tabs.”

“Just send the ping, Din!”

“Oh, wait. There it is. Transmitting now.”

He turns to Arwen. “Be quiet!”

“What’s that?”

“Uh, nothing. The hypervac is drawing off the exhaust manifold.”

“Carson, can you switch over to channel two?”

“Copy.”

“Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport, Bothan-Five?”

Din doesn’t respond, and instead starts towards the closest planet, and ice planet in the Mandalore system.

“We got a runner.”

“I’m on it.”

“Razor Crest, stand down. We will fire. I repeat, we will fire.”

“I don’t know where he thinks he’s goin’ in that thing.”

“That thing’s gonna break apart in this atmosphere.”

“He’s headin’ down into that canyon. I got ‘im. Target computer active.”

“Come on, Razor Crest, don’t make us do it.”

“Hold on.”

The RazorCrest crashes onto the planet, causing massive damage to the ship. Arwen tries to get the ship to work and inspects the damage. She walks over to where Din is stumbling, trying to stand. He is injured.

“Are you bleeding?” she asks, seeing the red trickling off the back of his armor. She walks over to Din.

Arwen laid Din down. “Stay with me,” Arwen says. “You’ll be fine.”

“Leave me. You’ll freeze to death if you stay here.”

“Din. I can heal you,” Arwen says.

He grabs her hands. “ No. You leave me. You make sure the Child is safe. Here,” he starts to put the mythosaur pendant in her hand. “Take this.”

“I’m sorry,” she says. “But I can’t let the man I love die.”

“No,” Din says in protest as she takes off the helmet.

Arwen places a hand on him and concentrates, feeling the force flow from her into him.

“What did you do?” he asks, anger bleeding through his voice. Din touches the back of his head. No blood. It was healed.

Arwen smiles and without a second thought, crashes her lips into his. Din kisses her back for a moment before pushing her away. “No, not anymore.”

She hands him his helmet and helps him off the ground.

~

Once they had finally flown off in the Razor Crest, just her, Din, and the Child, Arwen decides to say something.

“Din? I’m sorry. I know how important the creed is to you, but-“

“The Creed? You’re a traitor to the Mandalorians!”

“You don’t understand, my clan-“

“Is dead, I know. But you…. you betrayed me.”

“I saved your life! I couldn’t let my husband, the love of my life, die! What would you do if you were in my position?”

“I wouldn’t be in that position because I don’t love you. How could I? After what you did, even though you, a Mandalorian, knew how much this meant to me?”

“Din…”

“Go,” he says.

“But, Din…”

“I SAID GO!” he shouts. She flinched for a brief moment. He’d never lost his temper with her, not in the whole time they’d been together.

“Alright, I’ll go,” she concedes, pulling on a fire cloak and grabbing her sabers. She takes a satchel and quickly puts some rations, water, and a blanket in it before slinging the satchel on her back.

She walks up to Din and turns to him. “Goodbye, Din. Tell the Child… Well just tell him whatever is easiest, I suppose. If I find anyone, I’ll send them to help fix the ship.”

She puts her helmet on and looks away from Din, leaving the Razor Crest through the gaping whole in the ship and walking into the cold.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen has a near death experience in the tundra and Din comes to the rescue.

The snow and ice seemed to get thicker as she trudged along. Night came in seemingly no time, and she found a clearing to set up camp for the night. She started a fire and sat near it, wrapped in her fur cloak. But the metal armor just made her colder, to be honest. She took off the helmet to eat some of her rations, which she had taken from Din.

The wind started to pick up, and the fire went out in a flash. Arwen was exhausted and a bit lightheaded, she decided she would take a short rest and deal with the fire later. That was a big mistake.

Din was sitting in the cockpit, his head, or helmet, rather, in his hands. The Child was tugging on his pants. Din looks down at him.

“What?” The Child whimpered and cried, and started to look around. He was looking for Arwen.

“She’s not here. She’s gone,” he says to the Child. “She’s… She’s out there, in the frozen wasteland, alone. What have I done?”

Din picks up the Child and puts him in a bag along with some supplies. “We’re going to go find her, kid. I promise.”

Din walked and walked through the tundra. Day turned to night, but he continued on. Then the sun rose again, and he still hadn’t found her. He did find a refuge. Din banged on the door a few times and a man with armor but no helmet, and light brown hair opened the door.

Din was in the cockpit of the Razor Crest as he flew around the planet, close to the surface, looking for any sign of Arwen.

“She could have set up camp there,” Din says. The Child looks up at him from his seat. Din starts to lower the ship to the ground. He opens the hatch and starts running towards the source of the smoke, Korkie following behind him.

Once he gets through the naked trees, Din comes upon a clearing. The fire was dying and a woman was huddled close to it, coughing. She looked sickly and pale.

“Arwen?” Din asks.

Arwen looks up in confusion as he walks up to her. “Din?”

He picks her up, bridal style. “Shh.. Everything’s going to be alright. I’m not going to leave you again. Ever.”

Din carries her back into the Razor crest and sets her on a bunk. “We need to get you to a med center.”

“There’s a big storm coming,” Arwen answers, pointing out the window. “We’ll never make it off planet.”

“I guess we’ll wait it out,” Din answers. He gets no response as Arwen’s body goes limp.

“Arwen? Arwen?”

Arwen stood in a beautiful forest. She was admiring the beauty of nature when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hello, there.”

She turned to see her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Dad.”

He smiles and walks closer to her. “Arwen.”

“Am I dead?” she asks.

“Nearly, but my dear, you must live. You must carry on the legacy.”

“What legacy?” Arwen asks.

“Of the jedi. The force is strong with you, and it will be strong with them,” he answers.

“Them?” Arwen asks.

“Your children,” he says.

“My children? With Din?”

“Mandalorian jedi,” Obi-wan says. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Do you feel that?” Arwen asked her father, despite him being a force ghost.

Arwen gets knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the force. “What’s happening? It’s the force… Like someone’s life force just went away, and… is it mine? Am I dead?”

She looks up at her father. “Arwen, it’s time.” She is about to ask what he means when she is pulled from her slumber by a voice. His voice.

“Sweetheart.. Please…Come back.”

Arwen’s eyes snap open. She was lying in a bunk. In the Razor Crest. Din stood by her bunk. She starts to sit up when Din rushed to her side. She winced in pain.

“Be careful, sweetheart. You broke a few ribs in the crash. And you got pneumonia from being out in the cold. And then something else happened, something I don’t quite understand.”

“What?” Arwen asks. “What happened, Din.”

“There was blood, I panicked..”

“I feel it in the force,” Arwen says.

“Feel what?”

“The life force… The child. Our child.”

“Are you serious?” Din asks.

“I am.” They both jump as something large hits the ship.

“What was that?” Arwen asks.

“You stay here, I’ll go check it out,” Din answers. He rushed back into the room after a moment, grabbing her and the Child. “Giant spiders. Get in the cock pit, I’ll deal with them.”

Din kills a lot of spiders but they just keep coming and coming, and he thinks all hope is lost until the x-wings show up and blast the giant spider.

“Mandalorian. We have multiple warrants for your arrest. And since you’re in no position to make another escape,” one of them says. “Youre coming with us.”

“Wait!” a voice yells from inside the ship. Arwen struts out in full armor and removes her helmet.

“Lieutenant Kryze?”

“Lieutenant?” Din asks.

Arwen crosses her arms. “Do we have a problem, gentlemen?”

“But the Mandalorian…”

“Is with me. As far as I’m concerned, he’s ordained for his crimes. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Good,” Arwen says. “Now help him patch the hole in the ship so we can be on our way.”

The two scramble out of the ship to help Din as Arwen picks up the Child, who was toddling around. “You look like you could use some food.”

She takes him inside the ship to get something to eat while they work. The Child puts his little hand out and touches Arwen’s stomach. She feels the force flow through her as the Child heals her broken ribs and other injuries.

Arwen puts the Child at eye level. “Did you heal just heal me?”

The Child giggles and reaches for her face. “Aw, I love you too, kid.”

Din entered the ship. “Look’s like we’re gonna have to get it fixed professionally. We’re gonna have to get cozy in the cockpit, it’s the only thing I can pressurize.”

The three of them got buckled into their seats in the cockpit as Din began to take off into the atmosphere.


	6. The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen and Din finally make it to the gas giant, where she reunites with her clan.

“Looks like we made it. Get ready for landing. Dank farrik! The landing array isn’t responding. Without the guidance system, it’ll be a manual re-entry. It might get choppy. Once we’re through the atmosphere, there should be enough fuel to slow down. If we don’t burn to a crisp,” Din turns to Arwen. “Come up here. I need your hands! This lever needs to stay back. Can you do that?” She nods and hurries to hold the lever.

“Keep it steady. Here we go.”

“Razor Crest, this is Trask flight control. Please reduce your speed to port protocol.”

“I’m trying my best here. Engage reverse thrusters. Brace! Hold on!”

“Razor Crest, do you copy? Razor Crest, you’re coming in too fast. You have to re…”

“Here we go. Nice and easy,” Din says, approaching the landing pad. He starts to land the Razor Crest and it tips over in the water.

Arwen pulls herself up off the cockpit floor as the Razor Crest is raised out of the water. “Idiot,” she says.

~

“Can you fix it?” Din asks. They were at a ship repair shop.

“Fix it? Nah. But I can make it fly.”

“Do what you can,” Din replies.

“I’ll fuel it up. If it still holds fuel.”

The Child whines in his arms.

“I know you’re hungry. We’ll get you something to eat,” he says. The three of them head inside

“Should we try that inn over there?” Arwen asks.

Din nods and the three of them head inside and take seats around a table.

“What can I get you?”

“Nothing for me. Two bowls of chowder for her and the kid,” Din answers. Arwen is about to take the hood of her cloak down when Din leans in close to whisper to her.

“Keep your hood up. We don’t need anybody recognizing you here.”

She nods as the waiter places the bowls of chowder in front of them.

“I can buy something else. Information,” Din says. “Have you seen others that look like me?”

“Others with beskar have been through here,”

Who can take me to them?

I know someone who might help.

There’s a Mandalorian. Looking for others of his kind. He was askin’ about passage… He’s wearing beskar.

Don’t play with your food.

Hmm. You seek others of your kind?

Have you seen them?

Aye. I can bring you to them.

Where?

Only a few hours’ sail. It’ll cost you, though.

~

“Coming around. Try the other side. Oh, give me! Yeah, thank you. Over the side!”

They were all on the boat, the Child sat in his cradle, Din was standing, talking to the man, alien, creature that was taking them to the Mandalorians. Arwen sat on a crate, trying not to let seasickness overtake her.

“You ever see a mamacore eat? Quite a sight. Child might take an interest. You should take a look. Come on over here. Get a good view. Let the kid see,” the man says.

“All right, close enough,” Din says as they open the grate.

“There we go. She must be hungry. Oftentimes we’ll feed her in the early morning, but we missed that ’cause we were goin’ out of port!”

Arwen springs from her seat as they toss the Child into the grate and Din dives in after him.

“No!”

“Lock it up! Go, go! Now! Go! The beskar is ours! Drown him!”

She unsheathes her lightsaber and begins to fight the creatures, relieved when other Mandalorians show up to help.

“Get him! Get him! There we go!Drown him. We’re rich, brothers! He didn’t sink! Finish him! Keep him down!” she slices the man yelling that in half as the other Mandalorians hurry to the grate.

“Take my hand. There’s a creature,” the female Mandalorian says. She pulls Din out of the grate. Arwen hurries over to him, suddenly a weeping mess.

“It has the Child.”

“On it! The Child. Help the Child. Don’t worry, brother. We’ve got this.” Another Mandalorian hurries to grab the Child. He resurfaces and places the Child in Din’s hands.

“I thought I lost you both!” Arwen exclaims, putting her arms around Din.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” he replies.”The kid is fine too.”

He looks over at the other Mandalorians. “Horomones,” he says in explanation. Arwen shoots him a dirty look. “Thank you. I’ve been searching for more of our kind.”

“Well, lucky we found you first.”

“I’ve been quested to deliver this Child. I was hoping that…” Din’s eyes but out when they take off their helmets.

“Where did you get that armor? This armor has been in my family for three generations. You do not cover your face. You are not Mandalorian!”

“He’s one of them,” the male says.

“Dank farrik. One of what?”

Arwen gasps. “Auntie Bo?” She lowers her hood.

“Arwen?” Bo-Katan pulls her niece into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in years! I thought you were… Well, I didn’t know what to think!”

“What’s going on here?” Din asks.

“I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge. I am Arwen’s aunt, and former Regent of Mandalore. And you are a Child of the Watch.”

“The Watch?” Din and Arwen both ask in Unison.

“Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way,” Bo-Katan explains.

“There is only one way. The Way of the Mandalore,” Din says, anger laced in his voice. He grabs Arwen’s arm. “We’re leaving.” They take off with Din’s jet pack into the sky.

~

Din and Arwen were walking back to the inn to find a place to stay for the night. They are stopped by a creature just like the ones that betrayed them before.

“Hey! You… You killed my brother.”

“Let us pass,” Din replies.

The creature grabs Arwen and puts a blaster to her head. “I don’t you think you understand. You killed my brother and now I’m gonna kill your pet.”

Three Mandalorians come out of the shadows.

“He didn’t kill your brother. I did.” The mandalorians fight the creature and kill him and Din pulls Arwen close to him protectively.

“Can we at least buy you a drink?” Bo-Katan asks.

~

Arwen sits on the small, dingy bed of the inn with her aunt while Din had taken the Child to get something to eat.

“How long have you been married?” she asks.

“We’re engaged, we haven’t quite been able to marry yet, what with being on the run.”

“I have something for you,” Bo-Katan says. One of her Mandalorian friends, a member of her covert, no doubt, brings in a set of armor, similar to her own. “This is your mother’s.”

“Thank you,” Arwen says. “My armor was pretty much destroyed in the second crash.”

“I heard about what happened, that you stole something from Moff Gideon. Is it…”

“Yes,” Arwen answers. “It’s the darksaber.”

“Arwen, now that we have the dark saber, you know what we need to do,” Bo-Kayan says. “We take back Mandalore and put you on the throne.”

“Me?”

“You’re the rightful heir,” Bo-Karan says. “Your mother would be very proud of you.”

Din walks into the room and the conversation stops. “What’s going on?” he asks.

“We are taking back Mandalore,” Arwen says. “With the weapon I stole from Moff Gideon.”

“I’ll put together a crew,” Din says.

“No, just the clan,” Bo-Katan replies. “This is the way.”

“This is the Way.”

~

Din, Arwen, The Child, Bo-Katan, and her clan stood by the Razor Crest. “Are you sure you can get there in that rust bucket?” Bo-Katan asks.

“We’ll manage,” Arwen replies, a small smile on her lips as she watches Din yell at the alien who fixed the ship.

“I gave you a thousand credits, this was the best you could do?” Din asks.

“Mon Calamari. Unbelievable.”

Arwen straps the Child into one of the passenger seats before buckling herself into another one. “Set course for Mandalore,” she tells Din.

He presses a few buttons to start up the ship. “You better hold on, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” The Razor Crest lifts off the ground and flies into space, towards home.


	7. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, Arwen, and Bo-Karan face off against Moff Gideon to take back their homeland.

“You stay in the ship with the kid,” Din says to Arwen. “I’ll be back when we’re done.”

“You don’t trust my family do you?” Arwen asks.

“I don’t trust anybody.”

Arwen scoffs. “Puhlease. You took me into your crew five seconds after we met.”

“That’s different,” Din insists.

“How so?”

“I trusted the creed, but now… Now I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Din..”

“Im sorry for calling you a traitor,” he says. “You were just following the way of the Mandalorians.”

“Din, you didn’t know. It’s not your fault.”

“It seems kind of silly now, that fight we had a couple of days ago. It doesn’t even matter anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Arwen asks.

“I mean, the next time I walk through that door, I won’t be wearing my helmet.”

“Oh, Din. You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.”

Arwen stands and Din pulls her into an embrace, their foreheads pressed together.

The hatch opened on the Razor Crest. Bo-Katan stands on the other side. “Ready to go, Djarin?”

“Stay safe,” Din says to Arwen. “If this goes south, take the kid and go.”

“DJARIN!”

“I’ll be back.”

Arwen watches as Din walks down the ramp to seize the palace with Bo-Katan.

Din and Bo-Katan were joined by her warriors. “Is this everybody?” Din asks.

“It’s enough,” Bo-Katan replies.

The four of them start towards the palace, sneaking in the entrance. They walk on through the hallway, ducking out of eyesight when they see stormtroopers.

“We’ve gotta move fast. Who knows how many troopers he has here.”

“Even if Gideon’s alone in there, he could have troopers on standby,” Bo-Katan replies.

The four of them finally approach the throne room doors. “Weapons at the ready. We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

Din kicks open the door a little too aggressively. There are no troopers, nothing. Just Gideon sitting on the throne and the four of them strutting into the room, weapons raised.

“Well, well, well. Djarin. This is a surprise. I mean Lady Kryze and her warriors, I expected,” he says. “But there is one missing. Where’s your princess, Djarin?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I’ll just have to pay her a visit when we’re done here, and take back what’s mine.”

“That was not yours,” Bo-Katan replies. “It belongs to the Manda’lor.”

Moff Gideon looks towards the doors and smiles as many troopers enter. “Finish them,” he orders the stormtroopers.

~

Arwen sighs, eyeing her helmet and bed kat armor sitting in the cargo hold. “Maybe I should go help,” she says. “Do you think I should?” she asks the Child.

“I mean what if they were ambushed by stormtroopers? None of them are force-sensitive! What if someone’s hurt and needs to be healed?”

She looks at the Child, who looks back up at her expectantly. She hands the Child a snack and a toy. “Stay there.” She closes the bunk door before turning to her armor. “Let’s do this.”

Arwen puts her helmet on and grabs her weapons, including the dark saber. She opens the hatch to the Razor Crest and hurries to a secret entrance to the palace. One only she knew about.

She expected troopers to be roaming the halls, but everything was quiet. Too quiet. She hurried towards the throne room and threw open the doors.

Dead stormtrooper bodies littered the floor. Bo-Karan was injured, though not fatally, and trying to wake up her unconscious warriors. Din was helmetless and bleeding, but still fighting Gideon. Gideon strikes the injured Din, who falls to his knees.

The two of them looked up as she entered. “Well, well, it’s about time you showed up.”

“No..” Din says softly as Arwen approaches, taking out the dark saber and her own lightsaber.

“Gideon, your reign of terror ends here. The empire is no more, and soon you will be as well.”

“Silly girl, you think you can take down me? You’re nothing, an orphaned princess with no home.”

“You have made a grave mistake, Gideon, you have greatly underestimated me,” Arwen says, igniting her lightsaber, the yellow glow reflecting on her face. “I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”

Gideon laughs. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve as well.” He pulls out a blade. The darksaber.

“What? How?” Din asks.

“Yours, my dear princess, is a fake,” Gideon says to Arwen.

Gideon and Arwen cross blades, Arwen strikes Gideon again and again. Din, Bo-Katan, and the others watch in genuine interest as Arwen pins Gideon down, injuring him.

“It’s over, Gideon. You’ve lost,” Arwen says. “Any last words?”

“Long live the empire,” he spits out just before Arwen impales him with her lightsaber. Gideon’s body falls to the ground and the dark saber hits the ground with a clang. Arwen deactivated her lightsaber and hurries over to Din.

She kneels in front of the helmetless Din, who is still on his knees. Arwen removes her helmet and kisses him passionately.

Bo-Katan stands and hurries to grab the real dark saber, which was lying next to Gideon’s body. She walks over to Arwen, who was helping Din off the ground.

“Arwen, are you ready?” Bo-Katan asks.

“Actually, Aunt Bo, I have decided it would be best if you remained Regeant of Mandalore,” Arwen says.

“What brought this on?” Bo-Katan asks.

Arwen smiles and looks over at Din. “I’ve found my home.”


End file.
